


daddy issues

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Isaacs baby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isaac had so many reasons at the tip of his tongue, but then just says, ”I never had anyone.”Scott stays quiet.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	daddy issues

**Author's Note:**

> here's a short drabble. this is so bad, sorry. Also this is unbeta'd soooooooo. I always thought my first work on here would be either destiel or sterek. Huh. Anyways, stick around my account, and who knows? Maybe it'll get better. Also, this takes place in the preserve in case anyone was wondering.

“Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying, and you are doing _nothing_. Why did you do this to us, Derek?”

Derek stared at a spot on the wall.

“Was it all about the power?”

He didn’t answer.

“Were you bored?” Isaac leaned forward, ”Were you lonely?”

After a second, Derek looked at him and said, "Maybe."

.*.

Isaac kicked a tree and felt a flash of pain. He kicked it again, and again, each time the pain never lasting more than a second.

So he started pummeling his hands into the tree, because he wanted to feel something, feel something other than this aching loneliness and he wants to pretend he doesn't see Erica’s cold, dead body or the look on Boyd’s face when the alpha pack made Derek slice into him whenever he closes his eyes and he was so fucking _useless_ he couldn’t even save his friends and-

“Hey, Isaac, stop!" He started struggling as someone grabbed his hands and pulled them down. "It's me, it's okay!”

“Let me go, let me go!” He shrieked. Suddenly he was back in the freezer, pounding on the door, telling his dad he was sorry and he’ll do better next time, he will, promise.

Then he was being pulled into a lap and being held tight, “It’s okay, Isaac, it’s okay, I’ve got you.”

After a minute he relaxed when he recognized Scott’s scent. He rested his head on Scott’s chest, tears streaming silently down his face and stayed there for a while, listening to Scott’s heartbeat thump against his ear. Isaac wanted to say something, maybe that he’s sorry Scott had to do that, had to comfort his sorry ass when he sure as hell doesn’t deserve it. To say that he’s sorry that he had to find him like this, broken and bloody. But instead he says, “Why are you here?”

“I got worried when you didn’t come back for dinner, so I went to go look for you,” Scott hesitated and then said, “Your hands are bleeding,”

“Yeah, well,” Isaac said bitterly, ”It healed, so.”

Scott paused and said, “Why would you-” He didn’t finish the sentence.

Isaac had so many reasons at the tip of his tongue, but then just says, ”I never had anyone.”

Scott stays quiet.

He tried again, ”I never had anyone. My mom and brother died when I was young. I had an abusive dad who only saw me as a failure and a reminder of my mother. I never had any friends because at school I would always eat in the bathroom because I didn’t want anyone to see the bruises my dad left behind and tell someone. My dad was all I thought I had and I thought maybe, after a while, he would stop. And maybe, _maybe_ , we could be this small, happy family. But, he never did.” he said. “And then Derek bit me. Suddenly, I had two friends. They both knew what it was like, being lonely. And it was nice, for a little while.” He paused, “Then they died. And now here I am, back to where I started. The alpha pack is still out there and I can’t do anything about it. Sometimes, I wonder why they didn’t just take me but then I realize it was because nobody would notice I was gone.” He chuckled softly, “And isn’t that a sad thought?”

He feels a finger push his chin up, making him look at Scott's face. “That isn’t true,” Scott said fiercely, eyes burning, “You have me, Isaac. I would miss you. I would notice you were gone. And fuck your dad for all those horrible things he did to you, ok? You didn’t deserve that and it isn’t and wasn’t your fault. You deserve so much better than that.”

Isaac’s eyes began stinging and he lowered his eyes, and said, “Sorry for getting blood on your shirt.”

“It’s alright,” Scott told him gently, ”Now, let's go home, I ordered pizza and I don’t want it to get cold.”

.*.

Right outside the door of the McCall house, he felt a hand hold the back of his head, another hold his hip and warm lips sliding against his own. Then a blushing Scott pulled back and smiled at him before running inside.

Isaac stood there for a second, blinking, and then sprinted inside, up the stairs, and into Scott’s room.

Scott was grinning at him when Isaac tackled him onto the bed.

(Spoiler: the pizza ended up being cold anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> maybe send me prompts on my [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/steponmefather)


End file.
